


Road to Happiness

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series which focuses on the important moments of how Lydia and Isaac went from not being friends to in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He heard the gasps, sniffling and small whimpers. A part of Isaac hoped it was something else. He really didn’t want to be the one to find her, but as he drew closer to the sound he recognized the strawberry blond hair. She sat against a tree, her head hung between her knees. The fear was coming off of her in waves. “Lydia.”

At the sound of a voice Lydia startled. For a few moments she didn’t even register who it was, just stared up at him. It wasn’t until he kneeled in front of her did her mind catch up. “Isaac. The boy…the boy..the..the one.” Her teeth hurt from chattering, her body hurt. “With red hair. Is he-.”

Isaac sighed at her question. Why him? “He’s dead.” Watery eyes blinked at him. Isaac never found himself concerned with the well being of Lydia Martin. In his opinion, she didn’t deserve it. Although he had to admit, he wasn’t really up to date on what she had been through lately. “Why are you still out here?” Isaac looked down at her, noticing for the first time the light pants she was wearing and t-shirt. No jacket, no socks or shoes. “Better question is,” he shrugged off his jacket, “what the hell are you doing out here.”

Lydia closed her eyes, picturing the boy’s face again. “I saw him…when I dreamt. When I woke up, I was here.”

Isaac frowned and reached into his pocket for his phone. After sending out a brief text that he found her, alive, and was heading back, Isaac tucked the phone away. “Alright, let’s go.” Helping her into a standing position he bent to scoop her up.

Lydia thought she should protest, because The thought of Isaac Lahey carrying her through the forrest was ludicrous, but that would have been foolish. She was cold, tired and her feet hurt. There was no way she would be walking. Instead she settled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage and dropped her head against him. “Thank you.”

He swallowed at her words. He thought to say something in response, but her heartbeat and breathing had steadied. She was sleeping. Isaac sighed and continued his trek back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a small flurry of excitement as he met the others. Allison was the first to reach him, directing him to the back seat of the car. Scott and Stiles were there shortly after, bombarding him with questions. Halfway to the car she startled awake, gasping and digging her nails into him. “You’re safe,” he said without thinking. Wide eyes looked up at him for the briefest of seconds then she turned to the others. Isaac settled her into the car where the heat was already blasting. As she pulled her legs in he glanced down at her feet, normally perfect and polished, now filthy with dirt and dried blood. Isaac stepped back once, twice and her eyes met his. Something passed between them in that silent moment, then he turned and walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later he shut his locker and turned to find her standing there. This time there were no tears, or cowering, or shaking, or rambled words. She was perfectly put together. “Lydia.”

Lifting the leather jacket that hung over her arm Lydia held it out to him. “I wanted to return this.”

For a moment he felt on display. Old feelings rushed back and he glanced around, wondering if anyone wondered what the hell she was doing talking to him, let alone carrying his jacket. No one looked though, and he quickly turned his attention back to her and took his jacket.

“Thanks again,” Lydia added, meeting his eyes.

He shook his head. “Don’t mention it.” Then she smiled, just briefly and turned to walk away from him. Slipping his arms back through the sleeves Isaac paused, sniffing. With an annoyed sigh he turned to walk down the hall. Now his jacket smelled like her. He’d never get that smell out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia stared into her locker, unable to focus long enough to remember what books she would need. She was tired, distracted. Sleep had been interrupted the previous night, but Lydia still felt as if she slept fitfully. She’d woken up in a sweat, fists clenched. She remembered nothing though, and she was grateful for it. Glancing in the mirror she reaffirmed that her make up covered the tired look on her face. No one could see. No one was permitted to see the tired, drawn look on Lydia Martin’s face. That was for her and her alone. With a determined look she turned back to her books and forced herself to focus. Slowly she began pulling out her school books and slipping them into her bag, while putting other away. In her experience lately something was bound to go wrong and that monster of a British Lit book came tumbling out. Lydia gasped and stepped back and stumbled. Simultaneously someone grabbed her from falling onto her ass and her book. As she was righted onto her heels again she looked to the person that held her arm. “Is this your new thing?"

Isaac released her arm and held out the book to her. “What?"

"Playing hero."

Isaac snorted in response. “No, that’s Scott. Not me. I just seem to have very good timing."

Lydia looked around at the other students. No one seemed to be looking at them, which meant no one had seen her make a fool of herself. Turning back to Isaac she smiled quickly, took her book and rushed to finish up. When she shut her locker he was still standing there. “What?"

Isaac frowned, his brow drawing together. He wasn’t sure. Something was off about her though. “You’re not yourself are you?"

Lydia blinked, taken off guard by his comment, but quickly recovered. “I’m fine," she snapped. Lydia Martin was always fine.

"No, you’re not." She turned that horrible glare on him then and spun on her heels. Isaac titled his head and watched her go. There was something appealing in watching Lydia Martin walk away angry he realized. Isaac shook his head, he wasn’t going down that road. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac really wasn’t sure how he kept winding up in these situations. That’s what he contemplated as he sat on the bench at practice, watching one certain individual. It wasn’t Isaac’s business. He didn’t care that guys in the locker room talked trash about Lydia, calling her crazy. He didn’t care that they joked, especially that one individual, that they’d still ‘tap that’. Or that they thought she probably ran Jackson off. No, he didn’t care.

"Lahey!"

He looked up at the sound of the voice.

"You’re up!"

Pulling on his helmet, Isaac stood and walked onto the field, his eyes scanning each and every player. He was just contemplating it, he wasn’t really going to go through with it. All four of them were still on the field, but it wasn’t his concern.

Five minutes later two of them were benched. Isaac took position, cracking his neck and ignoring a warning look from Scott. Isaac trusted Scott, but Isaac didn’t mind being a little reckless.

The fourth one, the last one, and the one that had been the ringleader of all the jokes, he had no idea, not even a clue of what was coming. Isaac bent low, launching off the ground as he ran and slammed his elbow into the kid’s gut. As they hit the ground he heard him gasp, the wind having been knocked out of him. Isaac stood and watched as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, coughing and gagging. The other boy turned his head. “What the hell Lahey?"

Isaac took off his helmet and smirked down at him.

"Lahey! Off the field! What is wrong with you?!"

That was expected. He walked off the field, ignoring confused looks from Stiles and Scott. He had bigger problems than the two of them. His biggest problem, besides alpha packs, was Lydia. Isaac knew exactly what was going. With a sigh he sunk to the bench. Falling for Lydia Martin really was going to be inconvenient and most likely a disaster of epic proportions.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia stopped in the doorway. For a moment he lay there, still as death. Then slowly his eyes opened, just barely.

"What-." Isaac winced, his throat dry and scratching.

Lydia moved into action, grateful for something to do. Going to the counter she grabbed a styrofoam cup and stopped at the sink, filling it. When she was at his side he pushed onto his elbow and took it from her. Lydia licked her lips, their eyes meeting as he downed the cup of water. After taking it from him and setting it aside she turned back to face him, finding him laid out on the table.

Isaac watched her, noting the wrinkle in her brow. That couldn’t be concern. Not for him. Not from her. “What are you doing here?"

Good question. “I had to see the vet. I hadn’t planned on all the snarling and growling when I got here." He said nothing and immediately everything seemed awkward. She shouldn’t have been there. Really, what the hell was she doing there? “They said-They said they had to-."

"Yea," Isaac said, for some reason feeling the need to answer the question instead of forcing her to ask it first. She winced.

Seconds ticked by, then Lydia spoke again. “Are you okay now?

Isaac gripped the sides if the table and pushed up, wincing in pain.

"No, no, no," Lydia reached out, wanting to stop him, but scared she’d cause more damage. So she snatched her hands back, gripping the material of her dress at her sides. Once he was sitting, legs hanging off the table, he breathed in deeply.

"Getting there," he answered finally. As the pain eased, he focused on her again. “What are you doing in here though?"

Lydia swallowed, unsure herself. “They said you’d be fine, but after hearing all that, I wanted to see for myself."

She’d stayed through it all, and she was there right now, for him. The implications were something he was determined not to think about.

"I should get going." Because it was awkward enough as it was. “I’m glad you’re okay." Lydia paused for a beat, but he said nothing, so she turned and headed to the door.

"Lydia," he called to her. She slowed to a stop and turned to face him. “Thanks." The awkwardness they were both feeling disappeared for a moment, because she smiled at him. A genuine, kind smile. Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Isaac, Lydia went straight to the exit, ignoring any looks shooting her way. She didn’t have to answer to anyone. Yet as the door shut behind her it opened again. She refused to turn around to see why.

“What was that?”

Stiles. Lydia frowned, but didn’t respond, instead heading towards her car.

“Lydia!”

To annoyed to ignore him she spun to face him. “What?!”

“What was that?”

“What was what?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“Isaac! You aren’t even friends with him.” Stiles came around to stand in front of her. “Remember swearing off anything werewolf?”

“I was repaying a favor,” she said clearly. “He saved my life.”

Stiles laughed in response. “Lydia, he tried killing you once.” Her brow scrunched in confusion and Stiles sighed, realizing again that she still wasn’t aware of anything. “Lydia, they thought you were the Kanima. That break in Allison lied to you about? Isaac was involved with that. If he could have gotten close enough, you’d be dead.”

Stiles answer shouldn’t have effected her as much as it had. It shouldn’t have hurt that the same stupid, foolish boy that had carried her through the forest and shown her concern could have been prepared to take her life.

“I thought you knew,” Stiles said finally as he saw the surprise come over her face. “He’s dangerous.”

Lydia nodded half heartedly. “Thanks,” was her only answer before she turned from him and yanked open the door of her car. As she drove away she fought the tears. Everything else in her life was enough. The dreams, the nightmares, sleepless nights, dead bodies. It was all enough. The last thing Lydia wanted to know was that she had a target on her back. That he-. She gripped the steering wheel and focused ahead, determined to forget about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac heard the irritable sigh in the crowded hallway. It wasn’t loud, not compared to the other students making a mad rush to lunch. But lately he’d been able to pick out her voice much easier. He tried not to think about that to much. As he ventured down the hallway, listening, tracking her scent, he finally found her in a closed room, not as large as a classroom, but smaller then a closet. Through the small window in the door he watched her climb a ladder, in heels, to slide a box onto a shelf. She had to be crazy. Turning the knob he pushed open the door. Her head spun around, she looked at him, then turned away again. “This doesn’t look very safe," he observed as he looked around. “What is all this?"

"Home coming supplies," Lydia said in a clipped tone and climbed down the ladder to make her way to another box.

"Do you need help?"

"No," she said, determined to keep her answers short. Turning to the next box she lifted the lid.

Isaac just watched her for a moment, confused. Something was off, he’d picked up on it days ago, ever since she’d seen him at the vet. What happened then was out of character for her and he had considered if she regretted showing any concern for him. Something told him that wasn’t it though. When she shut the box and lifted it again he rolled his eyes. “Give that to me," he said and stepped in front if her.

"No," Lydia snapped and pulled the box away from him and attempted to side step him.

"Lydia…"

"I’m quite capable thank you very much."

"I’m not denying that. But I’ve got a good foot on you and not to mention the other thing." She attempted to walk around him again, but he blocked her and grabbed the box. Isaac ignored her startled gasp and lifted the box onto the shelf.

With narrowed eyes she watched him effortlessly put it away. She didn’t want his help. Never again. “Get out and leave me alone."

When she turned away from him again he resisted the urge to growl. He inhaled and exhaled deeply in an effort to calm himself. Finally, he decided just to bite the bullet. “What’s going on?"

"Nothing," Lydia said in a clipped tone as she looked through another box.

"Nothing? Three days ago you weren’t talking to me like this. So what happened?"

At his questions Lydia grit her teeth together. She wanted so badly to ignore him, to leave him in the dark. Just like everyone always left her. But she needed to know. Spinning around she crossed her arms and raised her chin. “Fine. Long story short? You tried to kill me."

"What?" Isaac choked out before he even had time to contemplate her words. “I did not."

"Really? Last year? That whole kanima thing. You, along with Derek and Erica, didn’t try to kill me?"

Isaac opened his mouth, knowing he should say something, but the words wouldn’t come. He closed his mouth finally, because there was really nothing he could say. The answer was yes and there was no way he could utter that.

"Nothing to say? So you were okay with killing an innocent girl, with out any reason?"

"We tested you, you should have reacted if you weren’t." Isaac sighed and rubbed his face. When he looked at her there was nothing but anger in her eyes.

"I’m immune!" Lydia snapped. To his credit, Isaac flinched at her words. “Did anyone consider that? Did anyone wonder why Jackson didn’t turn? I don’t understand this? How can you so easily decide to kill someone?"

Because he’d hated her. “I was…I wasn’t myself." He was though, in some way. “I had just been turned, I hadn’t yet been able to get myself under control. And I was just angry. At everyone."

Lydia shook he head. “Angry enough to kill?!"

Yes.

"This is why I want nothing to do with any of you! People die. Stiles was right when he said stay away from you."

Isaac tensed at her words, because they hurt. He knew he should never have let this happen. He should never have let himself fall for her. It was bound to be painful and he was destined to be hurt in the end, as always. Except it wasn’t him being hurt by another. This time he’d done it to himself.

"Instead of standing here right now I could be dead. Killed by you. Isn’t it enough that whatever this stupid thing is that makes me immune has me walking into the forrest in the middle if the night so I can be responsible for getting myself killed? I don’t need extra help! Did at any point you even consider that what you might be doing was wrong?"

No, he hadn’t. Isaac fully intended on snapping her neck. “I’m sorry. You’re right, it was wrong. I know it’s not an excuse, but there was a lot wrong with me. It took time before I could get myself under control.” She said nothing, just stared at him, her eyes hard and judging him. Isaac sighed. “If I could go back and change it I would."

He looked sincere, and Lydia had no reason to believe he wasn’t. In fact, Isaac had been perfect lately, to perfect. Finding her in the woods, catching her books, seeing that something was wrong with her when no one else saw. He was even there right now trying to help her. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to say something cruel and make him leave. It wouldn’t come to her though. Lydia remembered his father getting killed though, by Jackson it turned out. The kanima had killed Isaacs father. Lydia also knew the rumors about Isaac and his father, most she hoped weren’t true. It wasn’t an excuse, but still… For one last moment she considered telling him to leave, but she could see the regret on his face. She could see that it hurt him. And worst of all, she didn’t want him to go. With her mind made up she turned and snapped the top on the box. “Stop standing around and make yourself useful. I could have broken my neck putting those boxes up. It would have been your fault."

For a moment he stood their, to shocked to speak. Finally, he mustered some response. “That’s it?"

Lydia swallowed and turned to face him. “Yes," she said softly, “apology accepted."

It wasn’t until she said it did Isaac realize what that actually meant for him. He couldn’t do this to himself, he couldn’t let this girl start slowly taking him piece by piece. That’s what was happening though. And even when Isaac still suspected it would all end horribly one day, he still felt relief at her forgiving him. Instead of being wary of her, of his feelings for her, he grabbed the box from her and spent the rest of his lunch hour reorganizing a closet.

He did make a mental note though. At their next lacrosse practice he was going to focus all his energy on kicking Stiles’ ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia was used to looks, whistles, suggestive comments and rude noises. For the most part the boys she went to school with were scared of her, and she like it that way. When Jackson had been around….well you didn’t hit on Jackson’s girlfriend. Lately though, with the things that had been happening, losing friendships with people that just wouldn’t understand, she lost some respect too. It wasn’t horrible. In fact, Lydia could admit that she didn’t have it bad. She had no doubt that there were others at their school that had it worse, but she was starting to grow a new found respect for those people. And even a little guilty for how she treated some of her classmates.

 

The point was, she knew she was attractive, and she took pride in outshining everyone. So she was used to it. Didn’t mean she had to put up with it though. That’s how she found herself glaring down one rude boy in particular. She’d never liked him. He’d been one of Jackson’s on and off again friends. Just one jock who was too stupid to realize that a girl could dress nice, take pride in her appearance, and not be trying to get picked up on. Lydia didn’t like feeling stupid either. That’s another thing Lydia had changed about herself. She was done playing stupid. So when it came to a pissing match, all hats were off.

 

“Big bad Lydia Martin, to good for the rest of us right?”

 

“To good for you,” she said sweetly. “Don’t even bother looking, I’m way out of your league sport. And as for starting an argument with me in the hallway, like a temperamental child, understand that you’re an idiot and I’m not.” Lydia could see him become affronted at her words, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t be scared off by that stupid idiot.

 

“Oh really?” He mocked. “What are you trying to prove Lydia, that you’re still as good as the rest of us?” He laughed.

 

“I don’t have to prove anything, I’m not going to sit here measuring dicks with you in the hallway if that’s what this is. I’ll win at that too.” With that she turned to walk away, of course, no one could ever let anything go.

 

“You’d be lucky to get anywhere near mine. I doubt anyone would want you anyway. Jackson’s left overs?”

 

Torn between tears and wanting to scream, Lydia stared at the ground, considering her options.

 

“The crazy bitch that runs the halls. Don’t you think we all know?”

 

Lydia noted the male form that came to a stop in front of her. Lifting her eyes she found herself staring up at Isaac.

 

“You know,” Isaac began and looked up, “I am getting exceedingly tired of your mouth.” It was the truth. Isaac had already busted his ass on the field once because of comments about Lydia, something that she was even unaware of. Isaac sighed and stepped around her. “In fact, I’d imagine the whole school is. Do everyone a favor and shut up.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Lydia saw them both step closer to one another and she knew exactly where they were headed. She stepped forward, pressed her palm to Isaac’s chest, stopping him. “Don’t.”

 

Isaac stopped his advance and ground his teeth together, attempting to find some control.

 

“Oh no Lahey, don’t disappoint me now. I’m sure you’re used to a good beating.”

 

Lydia swore she felt his chest vibrate with a growl. This couldn’t be good. Where was Scott when you needed him? She pushed at his chest, digging her nails into him, but it was like trying to move a wall. “Isaac, don’t.”

 

Hearing his name, Lydia’s voice. He looked down to find her shaking her head up at him. With a sigh he glanced up at the face he wanted to tear into, then took a step back and turned to leave. At least he tried.

 

“Wow, whipped by the crazy slut.”

 

Isaac stopped, and just as his eyes flickered he bit down on a snarl. Stupid kid didn’t even have a chance.

 

Lydia barely even saw him move. When her brain actually caught up with what she was seeing, there was a loud crack, she screamed, and the boy with the biggest mouth in the world was quiet after that. As he fell to the ground she stared down at him in shock.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Turning at the voice she looked up to find Isaac, with those damn wide innocent eyes of his and an ashamed frown on his face. He looked like a little boy who had just gotten in trouble. Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but before she could she was interrupted.

 

“Mr. Lahey!”

 

They both turned at the authoritative voice. Lydia watched Isaac get led off after that. As he turned the corner he looked down the hall at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isaac sat slumped in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. The other boy looked up at him, then away again quickly. Isaac noted the growing bruise on his face and smirked. It was worth it, but his smirk didn’t last long. He’d be suspended for sure. That was the last thing he needed. The door to the Assistant Principal’s office opened, but that wasn’t who came out, at least not at first. Lydia stepped out the door, tears in her eyes. She thanked the Assistant Principal for being kind and understanding. Said something about it meaning a lot to her. For a moment his heart thumped loudly in his chest as he tried to figure out what was wrong, what could have happened. As she walked away, head lowered and strawberry blond hair hanging around her face she met his eyes, but didn’t stop, didn’t even say a word. Although he couldn’t miss the look on her face as she stopped at the door to grab the handle. She looked at the other boy with a small growing smile as she pushed open the door.

 

“Mr. Lahey.”

 

He looked away from where Lydia had disappeared to and focused on the Assistant Principal.

 

“You’re free to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he pushed open the door he knew she was there. He could hear her heartbeat and smell her.

 

“Come on,” Lydia said and grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind her, “before she changes her mind.”

 

“What did you do?” He asked and glanced behind him, half expecting a teacher to come and drag him back in.

 

“Teachers love me.” That, and she may have told her own version of the events, but regardless, Isaac was free.

He turned to watch her as they walked through the halls. The whole entire thing, the tears, all of it was just a ruse. Her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor and he found he couldn’t help but watch her. When she turned to face him, a smile small graced her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia lifted her head, realizing that Allison had spoken to her twice. “I didn’t hear a thing you said.”

“You okay?” Allison asked, brow drawn together in concern.

“Yea,” Lydia responded and nodded. “Little sleep and a huge headache.”

“Did you take something?”

“Yea.”

Allison opened her mouth to say something else, but the final bell rang and she looked up to see the teacher entering the classroom. With a small smile she took her seat.

Lydia sighed, considering asking to be dismissed. It would be useless though, the headaches and the lack of sleep weren’t going away anytime soon.

“Have a pen?”

She looked over to see Isaac bent over with his arms propped on their biology table. “Don’t you bring your own?” He lifted an eyebrow expectantly. Lydia responded by sighing irritably. “Slacker,” she mumbled to herself. As she leaned over to her bag fingertips touched the top of her hand and she turned her head to glance at Isaac then down at where his fingers touched hers. The veins in his hand began to turn black, traveling up his hand and disappearing under his shirt sleeve. Lydia gasped in response.

“Shhhhh,” he whispered. Allison saw though. Isaac met her eyes for a brief second then looked back to Lydia. A moment later he pulled his hand away. “Better?”

It wasn’t until he asked did she realize the throbbing pain in her head had disappeared. “Yea.” The color of his hands had already returned to normal. When he moved to step away she was finally able to shake of the shock. “Didn’t you need a pen?”

“No,” Isaac said with a small chuckle.

Lydia turned and watched him walk to the back of the class. When she turned back Allison was looking at her, brow raised. “Stop.”

“What?” Allison asked sweetly.

In response Lydia glared, but said nothing else in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott took a seat next to Stiles. As he opened his mouth to speak he noted the other boys far off look. Looking off in the distance himself he finally turned to Stiles against and leaned in closer, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

 

Stiles turned suddenly, noting Scott’s head close to his own. “What are you doing?”

 

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

 

“Nothing,”

 

Scott tried again, studying each student in the direction Stiles had been watching. “Are you watching Lydia?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Scott laughed.

 

Stiles glared at him and lifted his sandwich to take a bite of it, turning again to glance at her. He tried to keep his silence, but eventually it was too much. “What is going on with them?”

 

“Them? Who are you talking about?” Scott asked as he pulled his lunch out the bag.

 

“Who? Come on?! Lydia and you’re little wolfey friend over there.”

 

Scott turned again to watch Lydia, this time taking more note of Isaac who sat across from her. There was nothing wrong with them sitting together. Sure, they’d never been friends before, but it was just lunch. “Their eating lunch. Well Lydia is.”

 

Stiles sighed in frustration. “Come on Scott. He tried to kill her!”

 

Scott gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. “She know that?”

 

“Yes. And you do you know what she said? He apologized!”

 

At that Scott couldn’t help but shrug. “Allison tried to kill a few people. Jackson did kill people.”

 

“You aren’t helping,” Stiles ground out.

“Hey.”

Scott glanced up at the familiar voice, a smile spreading over his face. “Hey.” As she slid in next to him an idea occurred to him. “Stiles thinks something is going on between Isaac and Lydia.”

At that Allison looked up, spotting the pair across the yard. “Yea…it’s a little weird.”

“See!” Stiles exclaimed. “Finally! Someone agrees!”

“I mean, I haven’t seen anything to make me think there is more going on there. But he did save her.” Allison pointed out. “Oh, and the other day, in class, she wasn’t feeling well, something about a bad headache. And Isaac appears out of the blue and does that thing you do,” she nodded at Scott, “you know, where you take away the pain?”

Stiles groaned in response.

“Huh,” Scott responded. “Well I mean it isn’t bad, I mean it’s bad for you,” he admitted to Stiles, who only glared in response. “But come on Stiles, how long have you been crushing on Lydia for?”

“Long enough. How am I supposed to compare with that?!”

Allison gave him a pitying look, but decided it best not to respond. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure how he could either.


	10. Chapter 10

“I lost Lydia.”

Isaac turned to Allison, confusion clear on his face. “Lydia? What do you mean you lost Lydia?”

“I told her to run back into the school, but I can’t find her.” Allison looked around worriedly. “We need to go find her.”

Derek frowned. “Why is this girl always in trouble.”

“I’ll stay at the school,” Scott said. “I think it’s secure. Whoever the new wolves are they don’t want to be anywhere near the mountain ash. The rest of you go.”

Allison threw Scott a worried look.

“Let’s go,” Isaac said, already heading away.

Allison caught up to Derek and Isaac, directing most of her attention on Isaac. “Can you track her scent.”

Isaac swallowed and looked down at Allison. For some reason he suspected she understood more than she let on. Isaac’s growing attachment to Lydia meant that he was all too familiar with her scent. “Yes.”

It was a small relief. Allison only nodded.

It wasn’t hard to find her scent, not when Allison directed them to where she last saw Lydia. He focused on finding her. He wouldn’t focus on her out there, possibly dead. He couldn’t do that. But he smelled her fear and it put him on edge. It was the full moon, and it was hard enough to control the animal in him as it was. Smelling Lydia’s fear was too much. Then he smelled the other werewolves and he snarled.

“What?” Allison asked.

“The other werewolves,” Derek answered, “they were here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac stopped at the door, noticing the chain hanging limp.

“Lydia had a key to this building,” Alison stated.

He gave it a push, but it didn’t give. Putting more strength behind it, he tried again and this time the lock on the other side broke. As the air inside the building hit him her scent was stronger. There was no scent from the other werewolves. It was a small relief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She dropped her phone. How could she have dropped her phone? Lydia sighed again and stared around the supply closet from where she sat crouched in the far corner. Her head pounded, fear partly and mostly from the strong smell of bleach that she had purposely spilled. It seemed like it might work.

Except she heard noises, feet walking down the hallways, slow and heavy. Panic began to settle over her, chest rising and falling as each breath came faster and faster. Lydia said a silent prayer that they wouldn’t find her. She remember Peter’s bite, and that had been on purpose. This would just be a slaughter. They’d kill her. The steps continued to come closer though and Lydia forced herself not to whimper, biting down on her lip and closing her eyes against the tears. Then suddenly the door was yanked open, the lock doing nothing to protect her from the werewolf on the other side. Except there was no need for her to be protected from the werewolf on the other side.

Seeing her surprised face he released a relieved breath. “Come on.”

Lydia looked to his held out hand then up into his face. Her chest shouldn’t have tightened like that, but it did. Grasping his hand tightly, she let him pull her up.

After pulling her into the hallway he looked her over quickly. “You okay?” She nodded. Although her shoes were missing and Isaac couldn’t help but smile. “I’m always finding you in trouble barefoot.”

Lydia looked down at her feet and frowned. “I ditched a very expensive pair of shoes on my way here.”

“We’ll make sure they pay for it,” he teased and settled a hand on her back to push her down the hallway.

“You sure you okay?” Allison asked.

Lydia nodded. She was now.

It was when the door was in sight that Isaac caught a new scent. He stopped short, listening and waiting.

“Isaac?” Lydia asked as she turned to him. She inhaled sharply though when she found yellow eyes looking at her.

“Get out of here,” he said.

“What? Why?”

Then she heard it, a growl. Looking down the hallway Lydia saw the darkened form, stalking them slowly. When she turned back to Isaac he had already turned to face their attacker. Allison was pulling her away, dragging her down the hall. Isaac though, he wasn’t coming. “Isaac!”

He turned to face her. “Go!” He roared loudly.

Lydia was only momentarily started by his yellow eyes, elongated fangs and the animalistic roar. The she was running out the door with Allison, loud snarles behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got back to the school Lydia paced around nervously, wringing her hands.

“They’ll be fine,” Allison reassured her. She noticed Stiles to the side, his arms crossed watching Lydia, then meeting Allison’s eyes. Allison could on offer him a small smile. He’d try consoling Lydia, but she’d had none of it. Instead brushing off his concern and immediately stated they needed to go back for Isaac.

“Maybe I should go though,” Scott started, but he didn’t finish. Instead he turned his head slightly, listening.

Lydia heard footsteps and turned. She recognized both silhouettes. Isaac and Derek Without thinking she stepped forward, but something stopped her. She had been about to run to him. What the hell was wrong with her? She was about to run at him and throw her arms around him, because that’s how relieved she was, how grateful she was that he wasn’t dead because he had come to save her life. There were words said around her, but she didn’t hear any of them. It wasn’t until he came to stand in front of her did she really listen. “You’re okay.”

Isaac smiled just slightly and slipped his hands into his pockets. “Yea.”

Lydia could feel it between them. It was exciting, but it made her anxious. Lydia Martin didn’t get anxious. Yet here she was, barefoot, staring up at a boy who had probably just saved her life, again. It wasn’t supposed to happen again so quickly. She’d been determined that every man after Jackson would be nothing but fun, there would be no other to make her heart pound in her chest, to excite her. Yet here he stood, with that beautiful face smiling down at her.


	11. Chapter 11

“So,” Allison began as she pulled off from the school. It was just the day after they’d dealt with the rogue werewolves. That night had not been the opportune time to talk to Lydia, but she figured on the way home after school was better than never. “Isaac.” Lydia turned to her immediately, big eyes staring at her, almost seeming to have been caught off guard just by the mention of him, then she turned away again, facing forward.

“What about him?” Lydia asked nonchalantly.

“Maybe I’m wrong here, but it seems like there is something between the two of you.”

Lydia laughed, loud, to loud. “There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Isaac.”

Allison cocked an eyebrow. “Yea, I know that. I said something between the two of you. I see it. Hell even Stiles sees it.”

In return Lydia snorted. “Stiles has a crush on me. That doesn’t count. He’d be jealous of my dog.” Lydia cocked her head thoughtfully for a moment then spoke again. “Although, I guess you could consider Isaac a dog also. Well kind of.” She shook her head. “Whatever.” Turning, she looked pointedly at Allison. “Nothing is going on.”

“I know nothing is going on. But I’m pretty sure both of you have feelings for one another.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I do not and have never liked Isaac Lahey.”

“You do like Isaac Lahey. Let’s look at the evidence. He’s saved your life twice.”

“He isn’t the only one who has ever saved my life,” Lydia argued, but Allison seemed to ignore her.

“Second, you have been spending a lot of time with him. He single handedly helped you organize that supply closet. Spent a week doing it.” Lydia turned away haughtily and looked forward.

“Yea, so?”

“Why would he do that?” Allison asked.

“Because he owed me! After finding out he tried to kill me he better be reorganizing my shoe closet!” Lydia exclaimed.

“Three! You forgave him Lydia! You had no reason to!”

At that Lydia shrugged. “I can be charitable.”

Allison rolled her eyes, deciding to move on instead of argue. “Four, he punched someone for harassing you, possibly getting suspended.“

“He didn’t.”

“Because you made sure of that didn’t you?” Allison looked at Lydia from the corner of her eyes, but the other girl said nothing. “And last night. I saw the way you looked at him. How concerned you were for him. Lydia, he knew your scent enough to track it. That’s saying a lot. He stayed behind to fight the wolf so you could get away.”

“You too,” Allison pointed out.

“Trust me, his concern was all about you. When I said you didn’t make it back to the school he was the first one ready to take off to look for you.” This time Lydia said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the passenger side window. At least she wasn’t arguing with her. “There isn’t anything wrong with it Lydia.” Still, her friend said nothing, and her silence was all the confirmation she needed. “He likes you and cares about you. He knows the things you are going through and that hasn’t stopped him. And I know you loved Jackson and he loved you, but there was nothing healthy about that relationship. Jackson was hardly good to you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Lydia said finally, refusing to look at Allison. After that there was silence, which was just as awkward as the conversation. Lydia had did nothing to deny it in the end and she knew that Allison had all the confirmation she needed. Nothing would come of Allison knowing. She wouldn’t tell anyone, Lydia knew that. It was the fact that it was so glaringly obvious to everyone that bothered her. What did that mean?


	12. Chapter 12

So Lydia avoided Isaac, for about a week. She took other ways to class, talked with other people. She did everything she could so that wouldn’t have to talk to him. Allison had approached her once, questioning her on it, but Lydia wouldn’t listen. Lydia could see what was going on. Allison actually wanted this for her and Lydia tried not to question why. She really did. The answer was obvious though. Isaac was good, when he had every reason not to be. He’d had a horrible family life, she knew that, even if he’d never told her. He had been the quiet kid in school, not the one that anyone really picked on, but he avoided people and for the most part people didn’t notice him. She didn’t notice him. Now he was a werewolf, and what she knew of them they could be pretty volatile. Yet he seemed to have mastered control over himself. And ultimately, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Lydia knew he treated her differently now. She knew there was something different between them that there wasn’t with anyone else.

So she avoided him, because what else could she do? She wasn’t ready to confront her feelings, let alone deal with him.

So Friday when Allison sat next to her in class and gave her the strangest look Lydia tried to ignore it. Tried. Finally she broke. “What?” Her voice was sharp, tired of the looks, tired of avoiding, tired of her own raging emotions.

“You don’t know do you?” Allison asked.

Lydia shook her head, eyes wide and waiting.

“Last night, there was a fight with some of those alphas. Isaac got bit. It was bad.” A look of concern seemed to come over Lydia’s face, but it quickly disappeared. “Lydia, alpha bites aren’t like regular bites to a werewolf. They’re harder to heal. He’ll be fine, but Scott said this morning he wasn’t doing well.”

“Well, like you said, he’ll be fine. So what’s the big deal?” Lydia asked, her voice void of concern.

“Lydia…” Allison responded and looked at her knowingly.

Lydia turned to face her and looked at her pointedly. ‘What do you want from me Allison?”

“I want you to stop avoiding this. I want you to realize that last night he could have gotten killed,” Allison whispered harshly. “And while that was going on you were avoiding him because you’re scared. I want you to go over there and see him because you want to and because you’re probably the person he needs to see right now.”

It was like a slap in the face, because Allison was right. Isaac could have died. They had already killed Erica. How would Lydia have felt then? With a sigh she shoved her books back into her bag and stood.

Allison smiled to herself as Lydia walked out the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia had to get his address from Scott, who gave her a strange look the entire time. Turns out he lives with Derek, which she frowned at, because it was awkward enough as it was. Just to make it worse, as she raised her fist to knock, the door opened revealing Derek.

“I was wondering if you’d show up,” Derek said. For a brief moment he considered his next step then moved out of her way. “Tell him I’m going out and to call me if he needs me.”

Lydia stepped through the door and out of his way, but said nothing. When the door closed behind him she sighed and looked around. As she took in her surroundings she wrinkled her nose. It wasn’t horrible she supposed. It was just…. Lydia just shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on it. What did she expect for Derek. As she considered Isaac living there it made her frown Of course Lydia wasn’t quite sure what other option Isaac had. Derek was probably as close to a father figure he had. Although that wasn’t saying much, at least he was there for Isaac.

Slowly, she started making her way through the loft, conscious of her heels clicking loudly in the open space. The fact that he hadn’t even made an entrance made her question if he was even there.

It didn’t take her long to find him. Only one of the bedrooms was open. She stepped into it slowly, taking in its dull appearance and few belongings. She’d feel sorry for him later. Finally she’d found him passed out in his bed. The fact that he still hadn’t woken, even with all those supernatural skills he had, said a lot of his current condition. It only took her a few steps to reach him. Hesitantly she reached out and touched his bare shoulder, forcing herself to ignore his lack of shirt. “Isaac.” There was no response, so she shook him slightly. “Isaac.” His head spun then, yellow eyes staring up at her. Lydia gasped and jumped back, cursing herself for not realizing it would be a bad idea to wake a werewolf that was obviously dead to the word. He blinked, and the yellow was gone.

“Lydia,” he said and just stared, because she was the last person he expected to see there. After the shock wore off he sat up fully. “What are you doing here?”

Her eyes flickered down to the large bandage on his side. “Are you okay?”

Without thinking he looked down at his side then up to her again. “Yea, getting there.” He moved to stand up, was halfway there, leg on the floor when he remembered he didn’t have on pants. “Hey, um, turn around.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and spun to face the wall. As he shuffled her around she studied her nails. “Nothing wrong with a man in just his boxer briefs.” Once the words were out of her mouth she closed her eyes, cursing herself silently.

Isaac, to his credit, was lucky to stay on one leg as he pulled on shorts. There was no way to respond to that without embarrassing himself, so he said nothing. With his shorts on, Isaac turned and grabbed a shirt. “Done.”

Lydia spun as he spoke. She always was to boy crazy for her own good. Hoping to see more, she was sorely disappointed when she only got a glimpse of his back as he pulled his shirt on. Really, he could have left the shirt off. With a sigh she looked around. The only place to sit was the bed. She walked over and took a seat, making herself at home. When she looked up Isaac was watching her. “What?” He looked caught off guard by her question. “You’re watching me.”

“You, here. I wasn’t expecting that.” Taking her cue, Isaac walked to the bed to take a seat, keeping about a foot between them.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. So you’ll be fine. Right?” He still seemed slightly amazed to see her, but nodded.

“Just slow to heal.” The silence that followed was awkward. In fact, things between them had been awkward lately. “Is everything okay?”

At first she was going to just say ‘yes’. Just blow off the entire week of her avoiding him and be friends again. She was so tired of it though. She deserved what she wanted. She’d had enough bad things happen to her. Allison was right, Jackson didn’t deserve her. So between Jackson, the entire experience with Peter, this new werewolf life she found herself a part of and this weird, stupid, scary connection she seemed to have with dead people, Lydia Martin decided she’d have something fucking decent in her life, for once. Damn Isaac Lahey for rescuing her, for punching that asshole for her, for being nice. “You’re hurt, and you’re asking me if everything is okay?” At that he was definitely taken aback. Annoyed, she stood up, needing the distance, and turned to face him. “No, everything is not okay. You and I are not okay.”

Isaac figured it would end eventually. He’d told himself not to fall for her, that it would be painful in the end. He never should have held out hope that it might turn out to be more for her, that maybe she might return his feelings and for once he might actually have someone.

“Do you know how frustrating this is?”

“What did I do?” He asked, confused now and having trouble following her.

“Argh!” Lydia fisted her hands at her sides and turned away from him and paced to the door only to turn and face him again.

“Okay,” Isaac started as he stood, “you’re going to have to explain to me, because I’m lost. You’re annoyed with me for some reason and we are not okay. What happened? Everything was fine.”

Lydia winced and rubbed her forehead. This shouldn’t have been so hard, but it was. The only serious relationship she’d ever had was Jackson. There had never been someone like Isaac though. He was clueless, absolutely clueless right now.

Isaac, against his own better judgement, walked closer to her. When he was finally just inches away he stopped. “Lydia.” She dropped her hand and looked up at him, seeming slightly distressed. “What is it?”

Words failed her, and she figured they weren’t really necessary either. So she leaned in, having to press a hand to his chest to keep her balance as she raised herself onto her toes, and kissed him. It was a short kiss, just a press of their lips. Lydia parted from him, just barely, their lips only a breath away. “That, that was it.”

It was the last thing Isaac expected, but he wouldn’t complain. “I’m okay with that.” She smiled, just slightly, but he didn’t want to wait around to see what else she might say. He leaned in again, this time determined for more.

Lydia lifted her arms around his neck and when his arms went to her waist and he deepened the kiss it was a relief, because she wanted him and he obviously wanted her, and that made it perfect.

Isaac held her to him with his arm around her waist. The other hand found it’s way into her hair. That perfect strawberry blond hair that you would recognize anywhere. He kissed her deep, as if his life depended on it. It felt like it did. It felt like any and all happiness depended on kissing her. Eventually, Isaac pulled away, just barely, and cradled the back of her head in his hand. “And what about us being okay?”

“We’re okay,” she whispered and slid her hand into his hair to pull his head back down, “we’re definitely okay,” was all she said before they were already kissing again. Lydia slid her tongue against his, and arched her body and once against the kiss grew deep. His hands were everywhere. Up her back, sliding over her arms, in her hair. She tried to pull him closer, press her hips against his, raise herself onto her toes.

“Watch out for the waist,” Isaac said softly as he broke off the kiss.

She hadn’t touched his waist. In fact, she had been very conscious of it. So she wasn’t sure what he was talking about until his hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her into the air. She tightened her arms around his neck and this time found herself looking down on him. Carefully, she locked her ankles behind his back, doing her best to avoid his wound. One hand touched her cheek and she lowered her head to kiss him again. This time he kissed her slow. It was gentle and sweet and it made her chest ache. Lydia felt him move, but she didn’t bother looking. It wasn’t until he sat on the bed did she bother to open her eyes as they once again parted. Silently, she unlocked her ankles from behind his back, the position not comfortable for sitting on the bed, nor safe for his wound. Instead, she folded them on either side of his legs, straddling him. She was fine with that position too. “Oh,” she said as something occurred to her, “Derek said he was going out and to call him if you needed him.” At first Isaac only cocked an eyebrow, then laughed. “Well he did.”

“Okay,” Isaac nodded, still grinning. “Just not the most opportune time to bring up Derek.” She frowned down at him. With his hand still on her cheek he brushed his thumb over her lips. “Don’t frown.” 

The gesture, his words, they were always too much. It made her chest constrict. It made her heart hurt. Leaning in she kissed him again.


End file.
